


Solitude Royale

by Elliwan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Loneliness, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Teen Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliwan/pseuds/Elliwan
Summary: À la suite d'une altercation avec son valet, un Arthur adolescent commence à prendre conscience de la solitude que son rôle de futur roi implique.





	Solitude Royale

La lumière du soleil vint s'abattre sur le visage encore endormi d'Arthur.

« C'est l'heure. » annonça son valet qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Arthur répondit par un grognement. Le prince de seize ans n'était généralement pas du matin. À presque chacun de ses réveils, il se sentait capable de dormir encore pendant des heures, et cette matinée-là ne faisait pas exception. Une pénible journée l'attendait. Une journée particulièrement ennuyeuse.

Deux rois voisins séjournaient au château depuis la veille. Ils avaient été invités par Uther afin de régler un différend à l'amiable concernant une parcelle de territoire. Tout le monde avait fini par se mettre d'accord, et ce soir, aurait lieu la signature d'un traité. Tout ceci était de bon augure pour la tranquillité de Camelot, mais bien qu'Arthur était heureux pour son peuple, il ne pouvait empêcher la mauvaise humeur de l'envahir en pensant à toutes les obligations que cela engendrait. 

Pendant une journée comme celle-ci, il était hors de question pour lui d'aller se détendre à la chasse ou de s'entraîner au combat. Son devoir de Prince l'obligeait à rester enfermé dans le château à écouter les discours assommants de son père et des autres rois. Il était du reste, plus que probable qu'on lui demande d'en écrire un lui-même et de le déclamer. Le soir, se tiendrait un grand banquet pour amuser les invités. Mais cela n'amuserait pas Arthur qui avait horreur de rester assis sur une chaise des heures durant, à regarder encore et toujours les mêmes divertissements. Si tout se déroulait bien, la journée se conclurait par la signature du traité. Arthur devra également y assister pour voir ce qui l'attendrait en tant que roi. 

Bien sûr, pendant chacune de ses tâches, il sera totalement exclu qu'Arthur fasse un seul faux-pas. Il faudra qu'il reste attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes et à ses moindres paroles. Il devra d'une part se montrer poli et agréable pour éviter de froisser les autres rois et faire échouer l'accord, mais également paraître fier et fort pour attester de la puissance du royaume. 

Arthur se sentait déjà épuisé rien qu'en y pensant. Il était très tendu et il n'avait même pas encore mis un pied à l'extérieur de ses appartements. D'abord, il devait se vêtir et prendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qui serait sans doute son meilleur moment de la journée. 

L'énervement montait en lui, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa mauvaise humeur. Il allait pourtant devoir faire bonne figure plus tard... Pour l'instant en revanche, il n'y avait que lui et son serviteur. C'est pourquoi il se permit de rouspéter à tout va. Après tout, il n'aurait plus d'autres occasions de le faire jusqu'à ce soir. Il pesta donc, s'exprimant sur tout le poids que cette journée faisait peser sur ses épaules tandis que son serviteur l'habillait. Celui-ci ne portait aucune attention aux vociférations du prince. Il poursuivait son labeur le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'en avait manifestement rien à faire. C'était normal en un sens, il n'était que le serviteur d'Arthur. Lui offrir un soutien moral n'était pas dans ses obligations, sans compter que les devoirs d'un prince lui paraissaient bien ridicules en comparaison de ceux d'un valet. Arthur n'était qu'un enfant gâté à ses yeux. 

L'indifférence totale de son valet, ne fit qu'irriter Arthur davantage. Il avait beau savoir que celui-ci n'était pas tenu de considérer ses lamentations (tant qu'elles ne concernaient pas son propre travail), le sentiment d'être ignoré restait tout de même fort déplaisant. Cependant, même avec son rang de prince, il lui était impossible de lui en tenir rigueur. Il ne pouvait lui exiger d'aller au-delà du devoir. D'autant plus dans cette situation ; cela paraîtrait totalement inapproprié de la part d'un homme de son rang. Alors, il se contenta d'intensifier ses plaintes. 

Le serviteur restait toujours impassible. Arthur aurait même préféré le voir agacé, cela éluderait au moins l'impression de n'être qu'un objet ou un bruit de fond. Mais le valet continuait son travail, sans se laisser impressionner le moins du monde. Arthur habillé, il entreprit d'installer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Quand il eut fini, il fit signe au prince de venir s'asseoir. Arthur s'avança vers sa chaise avec de grand pas rapides et bruyants, la tira violemment et se laissa tomber dessus brutalement avec un grand soupir retentissent. Il jeta un œil à son valet qui le regardait toujours sans ciller. Sa colère grandissant, il saisit sa cuillère, prit un peu de soupe et la mit dans sa bouche. La soupe était tiède. 

« LA SOUPE EST GLACÉE ! » explosa-t-il en fusillant son serviteur du regard.   
« Veuillez m'excuser. » répondit celui-ci. « Je vais aller vous la faire réchauffer de ce pas. »

Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde troublé par l'explosion du prince. C'était comme si Arthur ni ne l'effrayait, ni ne l'exaspérait. Il restait indifférent, et cette indifférence, bien qu'il ignorait pourquoi, mettait Arthur hors de lui. Ainsi, dans un mouvement de rage, il attrapa son bol de soupe et l'envoya tout droit sur la tête de son pauvre serviteur. Comme il visait redoutablement bien, le bol frappa son crâne dans un grand « bang » métallique et la soupe se répandit à la fois sur le valet et sur le sol. Arthur se sentit presque euphorique à cet instant. Il était plus qu'impatient de voir la réaction qui animerait son serviteur. Il fut bien déçu cependant. Bien que celui-ci était resté interdit pendant quelques secondes, il s'était repris incroyablement vite. Il n'eut aucun cri de douleur, aucune grimace, aucun soupir, ni aucun regard vers Arthur. Il s'était tout simplement baissé pour ramasser le bol et avait dit calmement :

« Voulez-vous que j'aille vous faire préparer une autre soupe ? »

 

Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui fut troublé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il recevoir un bol de soupe au visage sans réagir ? Soit son serviteur était totalement dénué d'émotion, soit il avait une incroyable maîtrise de lui-même. Arthur penchait plutôt pour la seconde option, même s'il ne connaissait que très peu son serviteur. La première lui paraissait presque inconcevable. En tout cas, il se sentit soudainement comme le dernier des idiots. Cette absence de réaction l'avait mis face à sa propre attitude, et il se rendait compte à quel point il avait l'air bête, voire complètement fou. Il en fut terriblement vexé. Peut-être même avait-il rougi ? Il espérait que non. Il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser percevoir sa honte à son valet. Aussi, il lui répondit sèchement :

« Non, c'est inutile. Tu peux disposer, mais tu reviendras dès que j'aurai quitté mes appartements. Je tiens à ce que tout soit nettoyé sans faute avant mon retour. Ce n'est pas croyable d'avoir un valet aussi incompétent ! »

« Bien, sire. Excusez-moi. » dit le valet en le saluant.

Il s'en alla ensuite comme il lui avait été ordonné. 

Arthur se retrouva seul, en proie à un sentiment fort désagréable. Un sentiment qui mêlait honte, colère... et même peut-être tristesse ? Arthur n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder dessus. De toute façon, il avait bien plus important à faire, comme par exemple, se concentrer sur cette journée qui pouvait être déterminante pour l'avenir de Camelot. Après un rapide examen dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il était présentable, il sortit à son tour de ses appartements et se transforma en prince exemplaire.

*

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Elle avait été aussi ennuyeuse qu'Arthur l'avait escomptée, mais elle avait porté ses fruits. Le traité avait été signé et tous les rois étaient restés en bon terme. Arthur avait même eu droit à un petit sourire de son père à la fin de la signature, ce qui était plutôt rare et signifiait qu'il s'était très bien comporté. Ce fut donc un Arthur libéré et soulagé qui rejoignit ses appartements.

Lorsqu'il entra, il se rendit compte que la pièce avait été nettoyée de fond en comble. Son serviteur avait bien travaillé. Il travaillait toujours bien, Arthur n'avait jamais rien à lui reprocher de ce côté-là. En fait, il n'avait jamais rien à lui reprocher tout court car c'était tout ce qu'il devait attendre d'un serviteur. Il se souvint de sa colère du matin. Il avait vraiment été injuste, son valet n'avait pas mérité de se prendre un bol de soupe en pleine tête. Toutefois, celui-ci avait accepté docilement sa condition comme si tout était normal. Cela devait pourtant être très désagréable, surtout si on ajoutait le sentiment de ne pas l'avoir mérité. Son rôle de serviteur l'obligeait sans doute à accepter ce genre de choses sans rien dire, mais Arthur trouvait néanmoins cette soumission à toute épreuve effrayante. Il décida cependant de ne plus s'en soucier. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et pour ce faire, il devait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec des pensées de cet acabit, surtout si elles ne lui apportaient rien. Les choses étaient ainsi, un point c'est tout.

*

Le lendemain, c'est en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir qu'Arthur se réveilla. Il se détourna le plus vite possible de la fenêtre pour éviter d'être ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Son serviteur commençait toujours par ouvrir les rideaux. Arthur savait ce qui suivait ensuite.

« C'est l'heure. » annonça le valet.

Tous les matins c'était la même rengaine. Le valet exécutait toujours les mêmes tâches dans le même ordre. Jamais il ne disait ou faisait quoique ce soit qui sortait du cadre de son travail. Et en se remémorant les événements de la veille, Arthur ne pouvait que constater à quel point c'était vrai. Il avait pourtant dû en penser quelque chose, même s'il n'avait rien laisser paraître. Arthur en était certain, et il avait très envie de savoir ce que c'était. Cette curiosité n'était pas naturelle pour un prince, mais Arthur ne pu empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres.

« Te souviens-tu hier quand je t'ai envoyé mon bol de soupe sur la tête ? » demanda-t-il pendant que son valet l'habillait.

« Euh, oui... » répondit celui-ci d'un air inquiet, comme si Arthur était prêt à recommencer.

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Cette fois, le valet ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Arthur réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il posait une question à son valet. Jusqu'ici, il s'était adressé à lui uniquement pour lui donner des ordres ou bien parler de lui-même. Quant au serviteur, il se contentait de répondre aux ordres et d'effectuer ses corvées. Jusqu'ici, c'était les seuls « échanges » qu'il n'avaient jamais eu. La surprise du valet n'était donc pas étonnante. 

Le choc passé, le serviteur sembla réaliser qu'il devait formuler une réponse. Après un instant durant lequel il sembla choisir ses mots avec soin, il dit :

« Je l'avais mérité. Je n'aurais pas dû vous apporter une soupe froide. »

Arthur vit tout de suite que la réponse n'était pas sincère. Le valet avait passé trop de temps à y réfléchir pour que ce soit le cas. Il avait visiblement cherché les paroles qui lui paraissaient être les plus adaptées à leurs statuts respectifs. Arthur décida de lui offrir une autre chance, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait très envie que son serviteur lui parle franchement.

« N'as-tu pas plutôt pensé que j'étais un crétin arrogant ? » l'encouragea Arthur.

Il avait presque été surpris par ses propres mots. Il ne s'était pas attendu à sous-entendre lui-même qu'il était un crétin arrogant. Mais après tout, c'était probablement ce que son serviteur pensait de lui. Arthur espérait qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais c'était vraisemblablement peine perdue. À peine Arthur avait-il terminé sa phrase que le serviteur le rassurait déjà. 

« Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'oserais penser une telle chose de Sa Majesté ! » s'était-il empressé de répondre.

Arthur comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il n'aurait jamais une réponse honnête de son serviteur. 

« Je vois. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Arthur termina son petit-déjeuner en silence, énonça la liste des corvées du jour à son valet et sortit de ses appartements. 

En lui-même, cet échange entre maître et valet ne donnait lieu à aucune conséquence de poids. Néanmoins, Arthur en demeurait fortement perturbé. Il était parvenu à se contrôler en présence de son valet, mais à présent qu'il arpentait seul les couloirs du château, son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il avait honte d'être à ce point troublé, et il paniquait d'autant plus qu'il ignorait les raisons de ce malaise soudain. Il fallait qu'il se pose un instant. La table adossée contre une fenêtre juste au bout du corridor qu'il traversait lui sembla parfaite pour cela. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'appuya dessus avec ses deux mains et baissa la tête. Il prit de profondes respirations pour se calmer et tenta de découvrir ce qui l'affectait si profondément. 

À première vue cette conversation ne justifiait pas un tel état. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait effectivement été déçu du manque de franchise de son valet, mais il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. Son valet avait eu une réaction normale pour quelqu'un de son rang face à un prince et Arthur le savait bien. En réalité, c'était plutôt lui qui était en décalage avec sa condition. Un noble n'a pas à demander l'avis de son valet sur les traitements qui lui sont infligés, tout comme un valet a le devoir d'accepter ceux-ci sans condition. C'était une règle qu'Arthur connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment questionnée. Cependant, depuis cet échange avec son valet, elle prenait une dimension plus en plus effrayante à ses yeux. C'était comme si elle n'était pas naturelle, voire même injuste... 

Arthur se sentit soudainement honteux de cette remise en question. Cette règle existait depuis déjà fort longtemps et il n'était pas habilité à la changer. Qui était-il pour cela ? Il devait se contenter de s'adapter à son rôle de prince. Par ailleurs, c'était la même chose pour tout le monde : au sein d'un royaume, chacun a une place bien définie et se doit de composer avec. Aussi, chaque place appartient à un rang et plus on se trouve haut placé, plus on a de droits sur les individus des rangs inférieurs. C'est pourquoi une distance doit être établie avec ceux qui ne sont pas du même rang. 

Le problème quand on est prince, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui appartienne au même rang que soi. Il faut donc instaurer cette distance avec un nombre conséquent de personnes. Autrement dit, quand on est prince, on a bien peu l'occasion d'avoir des rapports sincères avec autrui. Cela entraîne par exemple la solitude ou encore la confusion, car on vit dans un monde à part, souvent à l'abri des critiques. 

C'était exactement les sentiments qui envahissaient Arthur en ce moment même. Il réalisa que ces sensations l'habitaient depuis longtemps déjà sans qu'il en ait pleinement conscience. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait accueillies, il se trouvait submergé par celles-ci ainsi que par une terrible vague d'angoisse. Il se mit à trembler légèrement et sa respiration devint laborieuse. 

« Tout va bien, Arthur ? » s’inquiéta une voix derrière lui.

Arthur reconnut instantanément la voix de son père. Apparemment, la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui, son père était assurément la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir dans un moment pareil. Qu'allait-il encore penser de lui... Toujours est-il qu'il était là, et que par conséquent, Arthur n'avait d'autres choix que de lui répondre. Il se tourna alors lentement vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts et paniqués. Son cerveau devait sans doute être ankylosé par le stress car, à son grand désarroi, il fut uniquement capable de balbutier un piètre « Euh... » comme réponse. 

Uther sembla néanmoins compréhensif, il devait être de bonne humeur. Il ne fixait pas Arthur avec des yeux sévères comme il le faisait la plupart du temps, il le regardait au contraire avec bienveillance. 

« Allons, que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? » l'encouragea-t-il avec douceur.

Son père paraissait sérieusement vouloir qu'Arthur se confie à lui. Cette attention le touchait beaucoup. Toutefois, il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'inquiétait de sa réaction. Jusqu'à maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il se confiait à lui, celui-ci le qualifiait d'homme faible et s'inquiétait pour le futur de son royaume. Uther haïssait les doutes. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que ceux-ci adoraient aller torturer l'esprit de ce pauvre Arthur. C'était d'ailleurs précisément ce qu'ils s'amusaient à faire présentement. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, ses doutes concernaient son haut rang de prince, et peut-être que son père, fort de son haut rang de roi, pourrait l'éclairer un peu. Le risque de décevoir encore son paternel demeurait toujours, mais leur condition similaire et le regard avenant qu'il arborait confortèrent Arthur dans sa décision de se confier.

« Eh bien... Il se trouve que lorsqu'on a un rang comme le nôtre, nous devons mettre beaucoup de distance avec les autres, et... je me sens seul, parfois... » avoua Arthur.

Certes, il avait évité de faire part de ses incertitudes quant aux bienfaits de cette distance, mais cela aurait sans doute mis son père en colère car autant que les doutes, il détestait que l'on remette en cause les traditions. Il avait tout de même évoqué le mal-être que cela lui provoquait, et pour lui, c'était déjà énorme. À présent, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de son père. Il en fut très étonné.

« Ah mais voyons, c'est normal ! » s'exclama Uther d'une voix joviale qui se voulait rassurante. « Inutile de t'inquiéter, tu verras, ce sera pire encore quand tu seras roi ! »

« Est-ce réellement censé me réconforter ? » demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que tu seras toujours seul. » Uther parlait gravement à présent. « Il le faut pour être un bon roi. Les gens doivent te craindre sinon ils ne te respecteront pas. Pour cela, tu dois éviter absolument de te t'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Personne ne doit connaître tes failles, ce serait un danger bien trop grand pour Camelot. Tu dois être fort et sûr de toi, sans compter sur les autres. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, père. » répondit Arthur. 

Il comprenait. Cela n'était guère très réjouissant, mais Arthur savait qu'être roi exigeait bien des sacrifices. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête tristement en se disant que cette solitude l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa mort. Uther posa une main sur son épaule. 

« C'est vrai que ça ne paraît pas très réconfortant dit comme ça, mais si tu intègres bien ce que je viens de te dire, alors cette solitude ne te dérangera plus. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle sera toujours là, que tu l'acceptes, que tu l'apprécies comme une force qui te permettra d'être le roi que les habitants de Camelot méritent. Et alors, elle ne te fera plus souffrir. Tu verras. » dit Uther avec conviction.

« Bien, père. Merci pour vos précieux conseils. »

Son père avait sans doute raison. C'était un roi fort, sûr de lui, inébranlable. Le peuple le respectait. Son royaume était puissant. Arthur avait toutes les raisons de l'écouter et de prendre exemple sur lui. Il éprouva une bouffée d'admiration envers lui et se sentit ridiculement loin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Il ne perdait pas espoir, néanmoins. Ce ne serait peut-être pas drôle tous les jours, mais s'il persistait dans ses efforts, il finirait par y parvenir. 

« Au fait, Arthur. Puisque tu aimes les conseils, je vais t'en donner un autre tout de suite. » dit durement Uther. « Quand tu te sens troublé évite de rester dans les corridors du château à la vue de tous ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter qu'un membre de la famille royale doit paraître fort ?! D'autant plus que tu es l'héritier, je n'ai aucune envie que les gens pensent qu'une mauviette prendra ma succession. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, père. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Fort bien. » répondit Uther, et il s'en alla d'un pas résolu.

Cela c'était presque bien passé si on oubliait son dernier conseil plein de reproches, pensa Arthur, mais uniquement pour se réconforter, car bien entendu, il n'oublierait aucun conseil de son père. Il le fallait s'il voulait avoir une chance de l'égaler un jour. Cette conversation lui laissait tout de même un goût amer car si on regardait ses mauvais côtés, Arthur avait appris qu'il se sentirait seul toute sa vie, qu'il était encore très loin d'être digne du trône et qu'il avait fait honte à son père. C'est pourquoi il s'efforça se focaliser sur les conseils qu'il avait reçus. Il se promit de faire de son mieux pour les suivre. Pour l'amour de son père d'une part, il ne se le cachait pas. Mais surtout, pour l'amour de Camelot !

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** L'univers de la série Merlin ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Ici, Arthur décide finalement de se plier à ce que son père et la société attendent de lui et va à l'encontre de ses instincts. Comme il manque de confiance en lui, il pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire pour devenir un bon roi. Il cherche également à obtenir l'admiration de son père. Il n'est pas vraiment dans le bon chemin pour l'instant, ce qui est normal puisque ma fic se passe avant la série. J'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur la façon dont Arthur est devenu l'Arthur du début de la série. 
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture ! 
> 
> C'est la première fanfic que j'ai écrite et que je prends le courage de poster. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !


End file.
